Talk:Chuck (nightguard)/@comment-165.155.128.127-20190311171308
fna thomas 2/ night 1/ patrick/ welcome to the grand opening of the new thomas pizza railway we useliy found this loction at broklen usa and i had to make extra money to add 2 train and the building big so thats kind of a honor though but enough of that so your the 2rd night guard to work at thomas pizza railway you will be working at the night and im sure there notting to worry about so watching you on your first night should be pretty easy and on your office you made noticed that theres 3 door and lights so it might be hard for you to keep track of one of them and also about the coal well like what happen from the first one unfortandy you have to put the coal in the coalroom materty that um it will last for 3 sec in the new pizzera so that all i will check on you tommorow check the camera close the door only if you do it hosnety you need to save power alright goodnight / cut / night 2/ hello well if your hearing this you made it to day 2 um good but i won t be talking long this time because the trains are becoming active at the weeks process so it might be a good iden to peek at those camera while i talk... larry/ patrick im sorry to stop you but wheres the chip. patrick/ oh um there at the kitchen. larry/ oh thank you. patrick. your welcome anyways i want to ensure about using your lights there are bilnd spot in your camera view and those bilnd spot are happen to be right outside your door so if you can find something or someone on your camera make sure you don t look at it you only have a few sec to react so just don t anyways im sure you have everything under control so talk you soon / cut / night 3/ hello there i tolal you won t have no prolblem by now im sure you may notice that messy train in the backroom that was our first verison you see way back when we made the first pizzera we try to make thomas you know great but we thought the first one was a bit scary so we diseon to be a more kid friendy and put him in the stade but kids these day they keep there hand to thereslef and then they took part at it incudeing thomas eyes and now hes a compley mess up train i think its because we called him known as/ WITHER THOMAS / hey un before i go i want to tell you the things you know about stuff that can go from the past to the future well i can pering esure you that whatever its going on out there and no matter what tragety might be has notting to do with these thing they just don t lision that all well anyways hang in there and goodnight/ cut /